


Bonds

by TheLittleMermaid4



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleMermaid4/pseuds/TheLittleMermaid4
Summary: Emalie Rose Cullen-Hale the daughter of Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. Esmarie Carlie Cullen the daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen.Esmarie and Emalie were Moon Children, that meant that they were conceived while the Blood Moon was at its peak. They are vampires, of course, but they gift it was more like a curse for them, Emalie could feel physical pain, suffering, abuse, etc. in a person, while Esmarie could feel the mental, pain, suffering, abuse, you know and etc. The Cullen Family thought that they didn’t have a gift but in what way you tell your parents that their child can feel such thing. Esmarie and Emalie also were like twins, they looked almost alike, they had their differences, but in all they were like two peas in a pod.





	1. Chapter 1

Emalie Rose Cullen-Hale the daughter of Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. Esmarie Carlie Cullen the daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. 

Esmarie and Emalie were Moon Children, that meant that they were conceived while the Blood Moon was at its peak. They are vampires, of course, but they gift it was more like a curse for them, Emalie could feel physical pain, suffering, abuse, etc. in a person, while Esmarie could feel the mental, pain, suffering, abuse, you know and etc. The Cullen Family thought that they didn’t have a gift but in what way you tell your parents that their child can feel such thing. Esmarie and Emalie also were like twins, they looked almost alike, they had their differences, but in all they were like two peas in a pod.

(Esmarie’s POV)

“Emalie! We have to go, I already got a call from Uncle Edward.” I shouted from a distance, this girl always hunting the damn grizzlies, Aunt Rose was right in something, Emalie was so much like Uncle Emmett. “Calm down Es, I’m already finished.” said Emalie, I smiled when she runned to my side. “Wanna race?” I asked, I already know the answer but that always makes her in a good mood. Emma smiled and nodded, “Alright, 3...2...1!” We sped off through the forest, I could already hear the family outside enjoying the first days of summer.

We stopped at out imaginary finish line, and we started to laugh at our thoughts. “Ya had fun?” asked Uncle Edward, we nodded, and looked at the guests, I saw, Alistair which was a surprise since he was in his own personal little world. “Yeah we had fun. We could be here more early if Miss Grizzlies, would leave the poor bears alone.” Me and Emma sat down and saw the looks on their faces, we looked at each other, and I asked, “What’s wrong?” they kept quiet and Emma mouthed ‘Calm down’ at me. How could I, they were here, they had these long faces and they weren’t telling us nothing! “Again, what’s wrong?” 

Then Alistair asked me, “Is it true?” I looked at him confused and then by the look of his eyes we clicked. “What is true?” Alice went closer to us, and we stood up, “I saw it.” and we change our face to a disappointed look. “You weren’t supposed to know,” I whispered and Emma place a hand on my shoulder. “It was bound to happen.” Emma said. 

“What we feel, it’s horrible, the pain, mental or physical-” 

“Why did you hide it from us?” asked my dad. 

I froze, nothing came out of my mouth, then Emma hugged me. “How do you tell your parents, family, friends, that a loved one for a gift they feel when they meet a person or they interact or even a member of the family, that you can feel their suffering, their pain. Tell me, because I don’t know how to tell my mom or my dad, that I can feel their suffering even when their not, someone always feel pain for the lost of something or even someone,” said Emma, she was in tears, our family was shocked by her answer, but it was the truth. 

(Emalie’s POV)

I finally release that pressure of my chest, of our shoulders, me and Esmarie, we’ve been suffering for too long. I’ve to admit it came handy when the Volturi knew about our existence, but still it hurts. I held Esmarie tight in a hug, she was never prepared to tell this, but I was. Sometimes, I wanted to tell them even if Esmarie didn’t approved, they were days when all I could do was cry in the forest alone when it came to much, until Esmarie came and comforted me or even cried with me.

Esmarie left my arms and went running to her mom’s embrace, meanwhile I went to my mom’s arms. We apologize over and over again. By the time went we heard something, they looked at us with concerned and we heard the noise again, then Alistair went over to us and told us, that is was his brother Ethan, then we were the ones confused. I was mesmerized by him, Ethan, the way he talked to me and Esmarie about our gift, telling us how to control it, Esmarie brought a side of Alistair which it had caring, love, and even being a proper gentlemen. 

Uncle Edward and Uncle Jasper were now teasing us for being I think “in love”. Grandpa Carlisle, Alistair and Ethan were talking in his office while me and Esmarie were talking to our moms. My mom held me close and not letting go, which at some point I had to tell her to at least let go a little bit. Esmarie was in Grandma Esme’s lap meanwhile laughing at me since I was in my Dad’s lap, I had no problem with that so it didn’t matter. 

For that night nothing mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

(Esmarie’s POV) 

A week later me and Emma we already knew how to control the gift or curse we have. Right now we were watching some movie about horror in our room, then Ethan came to take Emma on a date, which surprised me, but like she said ‘It’s was just in a matter of time,’ I laughed at that and Ethan said that his brother was just going to be out hunting then he was coming here to take me out as well. 

While I waited, I went downstairs were my mom, and the girls were their apparently surprised, when Emma came downstairs in the arms of Ethan, “Still surprised that Emalie’s on a date?” I asked laughing at their faces. “Thought so. Alistair coming over as well, from what Ethan told me, we are going to the forest for our date.” 

“Wait you’re going on date with Alistair?” asked Mom, and I nodded, and sat down in front of the group of girls, when my dad and my brothers entered the room. Then he entered, with that look that could melt through anything, with everyone he was cold but with me he was something else. I smiled and he returned it with a smirk. “Carlisle, I need to ask you something?” Alistair asked. My dad looked up from my mom’s eyes to his. “May I take your daughter to a walk through the forest? We won’t be long.” my eyes went wide I can’t believe he asked, “such a gentlemen” I thought and Edward chuckled. “My daughter, for a walk to the forest?” my dad said and he nodded. My dad said yes which I thanked him for and both my mom and dad a kiss goodbye. 

We went outside and started the stroll through the forest. He smirked and I smiled confusedly, he grabbed me and we went up to a tree, and breathed out with excitement, he went close to my ear and whispered something, if I could blush I would. He leaned in for kiss, which I definitely accepted, after a while of talking we watched the sunset, together. We returned home hand in hand, and then he said something that made my heart melt for the first time. “I’ve waited a long time for a woman like you,”. I entered home and there they were obviously waiting for some answers. 

“Okay, for those with questions here are the answers, we walked, we talked, he picked me up as he climbed on a tree to sit, we talked more, he kissed me,-” I smiled shyly at that part, “- and then we watched the sunset, and as a we came back we talked some more.” I went to grab an apple when Emalie, pulled me to the side. “You gotta tell me everything!” said Emalie excited 

“I already did. That’s what happened I swear!” I tried to get away, as I ate the apple me and Emalie were discussing about the plans for the summer when me and Emma felt something. It was non-describable so much pain, my head if it could it would explode, Emma clutched down in pain like if someone was kicking her. I tried to masked the feelings but it was in vain, the person doing this knew about what we could feel. Emma started to cry, while holding my hand with so much force. My head was killing me, tears fell down and everyone looked at us with concern. My dad went and placed us on the couch went me and Emma cried out in pain, that’s when I heard Emma shout. “Make it stop! Please make it stop!” I went to her side, and rocked her, our feelings connected and it stopped. Finally Emma clutched Uncle Em’s hand hard which made him say “ouch” we fell backwards and sank into the couch. “It’s getting worse, Esmarie, at some point, we can die from this.” whispered Emmalie as she was being held by Emmett. 

“It is. But I don’t know why.” I whispered back, I just hid my head in my dad’s arms while I prayed. 

The next morning, me and Emmalie were at our bed in our room, she was sleeping while I read something on my phone. I decided to laid down for awhile. Then it hit me, that voice, that squeaky voice of power and desire. Aro. The Volturi. Only them could have the power to do such thing. 

“You’re thinking the same thing as I am, aren’t you?” said Emmalie, I lifted my head and nodded as I laid it on her lap. “We need to go, Esmarie, unless they won’t stop,” I know that she was right, but leave without telling anybody where we were, at least they would be safe, but still it was not fair. 

But life’s not fair…


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Family,_

_We’re sorry that it has to come to this, we’ll be safe, we promise, we’ll be taking some time out from this, we only beg, don’t try to find us, you won’t…_

_Love, Esmarie & Emmalie_

(Esmarie’s POV) It hurt when I wrote the letter, I was just starting to perhaps fall in love, it definitely hurts to know that I am part of the new pain my family is going to feel now, I asked Emmalie if she actually wanted to do it, I told her many reasons to stay, but her words would always be, “At some point we won’t be able to handle the pain, Ethan’s advice was good but not enough, he doesn’t has the same thing we do, it’s different.” And she was right. We need to go to the Volturi, even though they hate us, Marcus would help us, he always did when we needed the help, of course behind our family’s backs, the couldn’t know, and besides, Marcus is better than the Volturi, and we trusted him. We left the letter in the door of our room. Knowing that the family went hunting, and we stayed back we had the chance to pack everything and write the letter. We ran the opposite direction from where they were hunting.

(3rd Person POV) The kept running until finally they reached the port, where a yacht was waiting for them. As they boarded with their stuff, Esmarie paid the man was the amount for the yacht. Emmalie started the engine, and with pain in their hearts.

***

“We’re home!” boomed Emmett. They entered the house, Alice headed straight to Esmarie and Emalie’s room, they froze, a note, they read the note, and went running. With a sad face they went to the living room, “What’s wrong Alice?” asked Esme

“They left.” said Alice

“WHAT!” said Rose, she jumped off Emmett’s lap and went running to the room, as she came back tears left her eyes, Esme was in shock, as she read the note, Carlisle hugged her close as she cried in his arms. Rosalie too.

But the question remained why did they left?


	4. Chapter 4

They traveled for almost 10 hours on the yacht, as we saw the coast where we were supposed to meet Aro and Marcus, as the got closer, they saw the two figures slowly appearing. Aro and Marcus greeted them with a kindness which surprises the teens, Marcus on the inside was more than happy to see the two. They headed to Volterra, and some servants gave Esmarie and Emalie their wardrobe. Esmarie and Emalie saw two bodies being burned, and they widen their eyes. “What did you do?” asked Esmarie. Aro turned and smiled, “As we heard you two were coming, we decided to let your dear family that you two are dead, that you came here to meet your end, the only way for you two to stay, without any Daddy and Mommy problems, by now they are two know that the two of you are dead.” Esmarie and Emalie said in unison, “What. Why.-” Marcus, held a firm look to the girls, and it made them understand. 

 

100 years later…

 

They heard that now their family was in Forks. They felt more and worse by the day, hour, minute, second, they were alive and they’re family was mourning their death, each year. There was a reason for them to be a prisoner of the Volturi, to keep their family safe, that’s the thing that made them go through each day, but it still hurt. 

 

They almost didn’t recognize themselves in the now, all they were a monster hidden in a young girl’s body, Emmalie was in her room and Esmarie in hers, Esmarie still could’ve believed it was now 100 years of pain, 1-- years of being alone without Alistair and Emmalie without Ethan. On a rage fit she punched the wall and making a big dent. She couldn’t take this anymore falling to the ground she started to sob. A tearless sob. Emmalie heard the punch and went to Esmarie‘s room where she found her on the ground making herself miserable. 

 

“Marie, c’mon sweetie, stop making yourself like this, it ain’t worth it,” she sat next to her cradling her, “I wanna go home I want to be free, I want my life back,” she sobbed on Emmalie chest, “I know, I too, but our life is different now, we need to do, what we are ordered to no matter how much it hurts, that was the price for them to let us stay,” 

 

Time passed and the two young girls went for a walk, a nice walk in the woods of Volterra to release some anger, pain, perhaps some depressed feeling stuck inside them, as they walked through the wood, they left some animals dead, an perhaps some wandering bodies too. “Esmarie, are you okay now?” asked Emma with a slight smile but a worried look on her face, Marie looked at Emma and smiled, “Yes, thank you, Emma, for always being here with me,” they hugged and kept walking under the light of the moon.

 

The next morning, Esmarie went to the center of the palace, where Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat. Esmarie knew that they wanted to see her, her only question was why, well Caius loathed her, Aro found her useful, and Marcus he grew to love her and Emalie like daughters, afterall he was their godfather. “May I ask, why am I here?” she said with a clear tone of annoyance, Aro nodded and replied, “Good morning, dear Esmarie well we were thinking-” she cut him off, “That’s a first,” she smirked and let him continue, “Very funny, as I was saying, apparently your brother Edward got married and now has child that it’s immortal, and as you know that against the rules, they said they were prove to us that the child is not, but our intentions are well you know what they are, now run along and tell that sister of yours, I’m sure she’ll want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay, I was so busy with school, and other stuff, I'll try to update more faster... Here is a chapter and I hope you like it!!


End file.
